Perfect Butlers
by Rewriterboy
Summary: The parody story of Perfect Butlers is where a boy named Ziqqy whose live is rarely, a bit similar to Hayate The Combat Butler. His life is about fighting, serving and when it comes to save his mistress, it will all be depends to a lion..
1. I Wanna Be Her Bulter!

Episode 1: I Wanna Be Her Butler!

Ziqqy: You know the rule, Hayate? *still pointing at Hayate*

Hayate: Yes, whoever get knock out first is the loser, can we finish this up already, I need to wake Nagi up for school.

Ziqqy: Oh we are starting! *Dash at Hayate, about to give his cool punches* Punch of light!!

Hayate: *Dogde and then use his saringan to copy Ziqqy fighting style and use the Punch of light* Punch of light

Ziqqy: ..uh? *Got hit and K.O*

Hayate: *Jumps up like Chun Lee from Street Fighter as he knows he has won* Woah what am i doing?

Ziqqy: Uhh, you think you have won? Guess again. *Still standing miraculously after getting a Punch of light from Hayate.

Hayate: So you still wanna fight, well Nagi can wai.... *Suddenly a light comes out behind Ziqqy*

Ta-da here's where Atul-san comes in...

Ziqqy: ...uh?

SMACK!!

Hayate: Woah!!

Ziqqy: *Rub his head as if something has hit him and look up and...* mistress?!

Atul: Ziqqy ziqqy ziqqy...

Hayate: ...

Ziqqy: wha.. wha.. what are you doing here?

Atul: You think you can run away from me, you still are my butler and i have a private plane to Japan so...

Sooo...

Ziqqy: Ouch..!! *Atul pinch Ziqqy's ear and drag him back to Brunei, of course by plane or may I say, Atul's private plane back-to-back from Brunei to Japan*

Hayate: I better wake Nagi up *walks away*

Atul: Oh Ziqqy, when we are back in Brunei, give my pet lion, Timmy a bath.

Ziqqy: No.. no.. no.. don't put me near that beast

Atut: *Demon laugh*

Afterchat:

Well that's was a start

Ziqqy: Nicely done, Creator-san.

Hayate: Yup, you did a good job.

Atul: Lovely it.

Oh yeah Atul-san

Atul: Yes?

Care to tell us , more about yourself.

Atul: Sure, I love to tell about myself.

Ziqqy: Oh brother.. *weird stare at Atul*

Atul: I like...

Okay that's all. I'm running out of time, bye.

Atul: What?!

Ziqqy: Thank you..

Hayate: ..

To be continued??


	2. For The Love Of Their Master!

Episode 2: For The Love Of Their Master!

Hello again readers, you all know that when a good story, or movie, or drama, or anime, there's always an opening song theme.

So we used 'Simple Plan-Take My Hand' hit it boys!

(Music~)

Ziqqy: Oohh.. my ear is so red *rubbing his ear after Atul pinch it*

Timmy: Oh shut up, c'mon brush my back *a terrible lion with a sick attitude*

Ziqqy: [Why?..]

*After the bath*

Atul: Oh Timmy, you're so clean and fresh, come hug your master, baby *flustered*

Timmy: [I'm loving this] *blush and hug Atul*

Ziqqy: [sick] *annoy*

Atul: Let's have dinner then.

Ziqqy: Yes mistress

Timmy: [Yes dinner!!]

*At the dinner table*

Atul: *munching* a delight tuna egg roll with rare cook rice, one of the best food in the estate, how's your food, baby?

Timmy: *munching* [Yummy, rich in protein meat with a bowl of fresh milk, my favourite] *Nods at Atul in sign of happiness*

Ziqqy: [What kind of dinner is it when eating cereal, it's not even breakfast] I'm being punished.. *Crunch with tears*

*After dinner*

Atul: Ziqqy, clean up the place, I'm going to skateboard *walks away*

Ziqqy: [Skateboarding at night, who is she kidding with] Okay mistress.

Timmy: *Biting the bones*

Ziqqy: Okay pal, dinner is over.

Timmy: *make an annoy face at Ziqqy and stands up* you in what army, butler?

Ziqqy: *make a serious face* its now or never *building up chakra in his body about to release the demon inside him just like Naruto*

Timmy: *Put his paws on the ground about to transmute the floor into a deadly weapon just like Full Metal Alchemist*

Ziqqy & Timmy: Argh!!!

Ziqqy: Rasengan!! *a swirling ball of light and wind develops on Ziqqy's hand and shoot towards Timmy*

Timmy: Take this!! *finish transmuting the floor into a wall to block Ziqqy's rasengan*

Ziqqy & Timmy: Argh!!!

*Ka-boom!!*

Atul: *comes in with her skateboard* What happened?!

Timmy: [Oh no time to act] *Circle his body and pretends hurting in distess*

Atul: Oh baby!! *then looks at Ziqqy* you will pay!!

Ziqqy: Whoa whoa w-wait a m-minute!!

Atul: Kamehameha!!! *a stream beam of blue light shoots towards Ziqqy*

Ziqqy: Noooooo!! *hit the wall and make outline out of the wall*

Atul: *Walks away* Go clean this room and get my Timmy a medical care now!!

Ziqqy: Ugh... t-that hurts..

Timmy: *walks toward Ziqqy* I win..

Ziqqy: You are just lucky, so how much?

Timmy: 100 dollar.

Ziqqy: *Hand in 100 dollar note* you damn Lion..

Timmy: *walks away with two feet and two paws holding the 100 dollar note in the air* Yeah I won!!

Ziqqy: [sick] *smile*

*The closing theme song, don't forget about that, creator-san*

Okay, narrator-kun, hit it boys!

'Amber Pacific-Take Me From This Place~'

Afterchat:  
--------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Today we have Atul-san, Timmy-kun and Ziqqy-kun with us live at studio one*

You are right Narrator-kun, lets go on with the Afterchat:

Ziqqy: Hey Atul-kun, do you know what going to happen on the next episode?

Atul: Well, what I read from the script, I'm going to be kidnap by a guy named Zharif and put ransom on me with a quantity of 1 billion dollar Brunei and Ziqqy and Timmy have to work together to save me.

Ziqqy & Timmy: *Look at each other* No way!!

Ziqqy-kun just follow the script

Ziqqy: *Look at creator-san* I hate you.

Thank you

Timmy: I'm going to read a newspaper in the toilet.

Atul: Wait! Timmy can talk?!

Ziqqy, Creator & Narrator: Now you realized..

Don't worry! Boys get the memory delete-tor gun now

Atul: I won't tell anyone plea... *zap* where am I?

And cut, okay let's go boys

Atul: Uh.. *wave and confuse*

To be continued??


	3. The Girl, The Kidnapped and The Journey!

Episode 3: The Girl, The Kidnapped and The Journey!

Amber: Oni-san!! (Brother-san!!)

Zharif: I'm sorry sis..

*tyres screech, engine roar, wall smash*

Amber: *Wake up, look at the star* it was just a dream.. *tears*

*Creator-san, who's Amber anyway?*

Ahh, she's the vital character in the story, narrator-kun

*I just hope it won't mess up the real plot*

Ehe don't worry~ okay boys, music~

Opening theme song 'Secondhand Serenade-Suppose'

(music~)

*At the kitchen*

Ziqqy: *sweeping the kitchen floor* [I didn't even sign up for this, I was surfing the internet on , and here I am, sweeping]

Atul: Ziqqy-kun, thanks for the breakfast just now, I'm going out now *wink*

Ziqqy: Eh.. we have breakfast?? *confused* Damn that creator-san..

I hear that (giving the tongue face)

*Outside the estate*

Atul: *Walking towards her limo*

Timmy: *Outside playing with his Dragonball Action Figures, looks at Atul, and roar in sign for goodbye have a nice trip* Roar~

Ziqqy: *When outside to greet goodbye to Atul* Bye mistress *look at Timmy* hey Timmy, cool you have new sets of Dragonball dolls.

Timmy: Action figures!! *Annoyed*

Ziqqy: *Ignored and then look back at Atul*

Atul: *walk.... and then*

*car speed up to 100 km/hr and stop by at Atul then grab her*

Ziqqy: ...Eh?

Atul: Ziqqy, Timmy!! Help me!!

*Car runs away*

Ziqqy: [What was that all about?] Umm Timmy..

Timmy: *Still playing with his action figures* What?! I'm busy.

Ziqqy: Mistress just got kidnapped, what do w.. *slice* ugh!! my face, uh? What's this?

Timmy: *looks at the gruesome paper cut on Ziqqy's face* [That's just so eerie] I think its a letter

Ziqqy: *Opens the letter and read..*

Dear butler-in-force, if you want your mistress back, pay me 1 billion dollar Brunei before next week or else..  
Your Friend, Zharif smile

Ziqqy: *smile* [I'm finally free, who cares]

Timmy: *Charge at Ziqqy* Argh!!

Ziqqy: Uh? *thud on the ground*

Timmy: *Pull out a gun and points it at Ziqqy* I know what you're thinking, you're not gonna save her are you? hmm Ziqqy, well I care *Almost press the trigger*

Ziqqy: W-w-wait!! I didn't say I'm not gonna save her, did I? *looks at the gun* [even a lion needs a gun to kills its prey]

Timmy: Good b'coz we're doing this together *despite the hatred he has for Ziqqy, he has to work together with Ziqqy to save Atul*

Ziqqy: Fine, now can you get off of me!! *lift up Timmy and toss him aside*

He could have done that without even agree and before Timmy pulls the trigger aiyah.

*You're right, creator-san and oh so Ziqqy and Timmy goes on a perilous journey to save Atul despite that they hate each other so much, okay creator-san, do the music*

You got it, I'm clicking play~

'Mandy Moore-Only Hope' as today's closing theme song'

Afterchat:  
--------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------  
Ahahaha that was nice, sorry viewers, not much of a comedy there but hey, I promised next time it will, right narrator-kun?

*Well, no promises, but I know creator-san will come out with a good comedy for the next episode*

Ehehehe you're blushing me.

*Okay today we have Ziqqy but due to he is not here with our special guess with us, Amber, we just have to go on with the show*

Now Amber, tell the viewers why we want you in the story.

Amber: Well, its because of Ziqqy-kun.

*Why's that?*

Amber: He wants me to take part, how gentle is he, I always wanted to act in a show especially with him.

*Door opens*

Ziqqy: Ahaha hey guys sorry I'm late~

Amber: Ziqqy-kun!!

*Hugs Ziqqy*

Ziqqy: Umm Amber did you took that out from the script?

Amber: ..eh??

We just don't know whether that HUG is from a script for a later episode or she just follows her heart..

Ziqqy: this is weird.. *smile*

*So bye now*

Bye~


	4. Special Break

Episode 4: Special Break

All the casts of Perfect Butlers comes to studio two to put on a concert with the song Simple Plan-No Love..

Ziqqy as Vocal  
Atul as Vocal with lead guitar  
Zharif as Backup vocal with Bass Guitar  
Timmy as Backup vocal with Drummer  
Amber as Backup

Amber: *Starts with the piano keys*

Ziqqy: *Starts to sing* staring out into the world across the street~

Atul: *starts the leading guitar* across the street~

Ziqqy: You hate the way your life turned out to be~

Zharif: so crazy~

Ziqqy: He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound~

Timmy: meow meow~

Ziqqy: Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say~

Atul: Your always going to be afraid~ no no no no no~

Timmy: *Drumming*

Ziqqy: There's only hate~ *emosi*

Atul: There's only tears~ *tears come out*

Timmy: meow meow~ *banging on the drums*

Zharif: There's only pain~ *a spear pierce into Zharif*

Amber: There is no love here~ *a heart breaks on top of her head*

Ziqqy: oh what will you do?~

Atul: What will you do~

Amber: There's only lies~ *lies lies lies*

Zharif: There's only pain~ *another spear pierce into Zharif with the word PAIN*

All: There is no love~ *emosi to the max!!*

Audience: *clapping, rooting, crazing, shouting*

That was just so beautiful~

To be continued??


	5. Ziqqy's Biodata and Wishawords

Episode 5: Ziqqy's Biodata and Wish-a-words~

Name: Ziqqy  
Describing Words: Freaky  
Age: 17 years old  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 45 kg  
BMI: Normal  
Hobby: Writing story especially comedy, riding bicycle and play games

Heya, I'm Freaky Ziqqy, writer of Read at That!! and Perfect Butlers and this are my words.

"Damn, I've been sitting here doing nothing hmm I wonder what is she doing now.."

"Yummy apple juice, guess I lost to you again ahhaa"

"Don't look at me like that, I'm no longer yours, jeez whats your problem, pen"

"Just thinking, wonder if you're in my arm, that would be so warm"

"Yes mistress, I'll feed that beast, Timmy"

"I'm the broken man but I will learn to love again~"

"Wow its out now, I wanna watch it now"

"I'll do anything just to see you smile"

"Falling in sleep and dream about the journey ahead"

"I love you like winnie the pooh loves its honey, i mean I love you, c'mon are you listening to me"

Wish-a-words

"Think of the girl I like"

"I'm hungry~"

Closing theme song, *The Academy Is-His Girl Friday*

*smile and wave*

Next stop, about Timmy..~


	6. Timmy's Biodata and Wishawords

Episode 6: Timmy's Biodata and wish-a-words~

Name: Timmy  
Describing Words: Meow~  
Age: 16 years old  
Height: 110 cm on 4 paws, 173 on 2 feet  
Weight: 324 Kg  
BMI: Normal for lion  
Hobby: Give Ziqqy a pain in the butt, playing with Dragonball action figures, read newspaper in the toilet

Meow, I'm Timmy, an actor in Perfect Butlers, and a lovely lion owns by Atul-san and this are my words.

"I want meat not a toy bone, I'm gonna get you Ziqqy"

"Yummy fresh milk, just like how mom make it, I miss her~"

"Zap, zap, zap, go Goku destroy him with your kamehameha"

"I can feel the warm body of my mistress when I go to sleep next to her"

"Mistress likes me more than you, Ziqqy"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her you jerks!"

"Wow a cute kitten, peewitt~ so hot so hot, its burns my eyes"

"I wanna call my bestfriend Tama from Japan"

"Dreaming of eating and chewing off Ziqqy's head"

"I love you like a cat with a cat, don't reject me b'coz I'm a lion, I'm still part of the cat family"

Wish-a-words

"Think of my mistress, Atul-san"

"I'm hungry and I want to eat Ziqqy"

Closing theme song, *Breaking Benjamin-Diary of Jane*

*roar and wave*

That's all for now about our heroes~


	7. Think Again Of All The Sweetest Memory!

Episode 7: Think Again Of All The Sweetest Memory!

Good morning, Narrator-kun..

*Good morning to you too, Creator-san*

Now we know that Atul-san got kidnapped by Zharif, right?

*Yup yup, so Ziqqy and Timmy, the duo have to go save her and yet another day, another episode of Perfect Butlers, hit it, Creator-san*

You got it, boys hit the music~

Opening theme song of today, 'Amber Pacific-Watching Over Me'

(Musics~)

Ziqqy: C'mon Timmy, one more district and we are there!

Timmy: *walking* I'm so tired..

*And so they left the estate yesterday, and now there are somewhere near the border of Kuala Belait*

Timmy: *sweating* Where exactly is the kidnapper's hideout again?

Ziqqy: *even more sweating b'coz he is carrying 1 billion dollar no no, its gold worth of 1 billion dollar Brunei, and its heavy* Somewhere deep into Kuala Belait's forest.

Timmy: We're not gonna survive!!

*Timmy you're a lion, you should survive the wilderness*

Timmy: No, it's too much, I cannot!! What if I'm eaten by something, oh horror.. *big eyes, paws on mouth*

Ziqqy: Give me a break *annoyed* wait stop.

Timmy: *still in horror mode* what what what??

Ziqqy: Shhh I hear something..

*Swooossshhhh...*

Ahahaha Narrator-kun that was nice

*Thank you, Creator-san*

Ziqqy & Timmy: .... Ehem~

Oh sorry, back to the story, eh Narrator-kun?

*Yup yup, sorry for the disturbance, I mean swooosshhhh*

Ziqqy: Watch out!! *Smash on the tree* Ouch!!

Timmy: What?! *Knock on the stone floor of the jungle* That hurts!!

*A black suited person called Assassin comes out*

Assassin: So you have come?

Ziqqy: *Pull himself together* are you the kidnapper?*

Assassin: *Laugh out loud* ahahahahahahha!!!

Ziqqy & Timmy: *Look at Assassin with big eyes* man, so crazy.

Assasin: Uhum sorry about that, I mean I am not Zharif but I am his Assassin and I am here to kill you *showing blooded assassin eyes*

Ziqqy: W-wait!! I got the gold, Zharif promised us to give back our mistress if we bring him the gold.

Timmy: Yeah!! [something smells fishy around this assassin]

Well, the Assassin just finish breakfast, fried fish.

*That explain everything*

Assassin: Too bad.. *Pulling out a katana (samurai sword)* I'm going to take the gold after I kill you both, and Atul-san is gonna be our maid..

Timmy: *Charge at the assassin* No you don't!! Roar!!

Ziqqy: Wait!! *Reaching out his hands*

Assassin: *Slice Timmy to the ground, birds fly away from the scene, charge at the fallen lion for another slice* now die!!

Timmy: *still fallen, close his eyes*

Ziqqy: *frightened* my body is numb..

*Flashback 15 years ago, where Timmy was just a young cub*

Atul's mom: Where is Atul?

Atul's dad: What? She was here a minute ago. *Driving the car*

*They were somewhere in the middle of Kuala Belait's jungle and somewhere in the jungle...*

To all viewers out there, we are going to see an interesting event between Baby Atul and Baby Timmy, too bad, there's no Baby Ziqqy.

Ziqqy: I hear that!!

*Shut up, Ziqqy you're not in this scene, shoo shoo*

ZIqqy: Fine fine, I'm off. *annoyed*

Baby Atul: Waah waah waah *its not laughing, its crying*

Baby lion: *Walks towards Baby Atul* [it's a young human baby girl, what did mom says about this?]

*In Baby lion's thought bubble*

Timmy's Mom: When you found a baby human, bring it back to its parents.

*End Baby lion's thought bubble*

Baby lion: [Ah yes, she must be lost, mom says to bring it back to human people, oh I miss mom so much..] *Carry Baby Atul on its back and off they go*

Baby Atul: Yeah yeah yeah *viewers please try to imagine Baby Atul having so much fun riding on Baby lion, that will be so kawaii (cute)* Baby lion so good *hugs Baby lion*

Baby lion: *blushed* [don't worry I'm going to bring you back to your parents]

Let's just cut to the chase, Baby lion and Baby Atul encounter an eagle kidnapped Baby Atul. Baby lion saved Baby Atul but was badly hurt with so much scratches trying to fight off the eagle and Baby Atul carry Baby lion on her back.

Baby lion: *wakes up* [what happen to me? oh yeah, the eagle, the baby human, uh] *Looks at Baby Atul hugs him so tenderly and see a two human face looking at him*

Atul's dad: I can't believe it, a lion here in Brunei.

Atul's mom: Amazing!! I didn't know that Atul can carry him and despite that she save it from danger and look, the baby lion has awaken.

Atul's dad: I think we should keep it.

Atul's mom: Yes, we should, he tried to save her, look at all the scratches, it must have been a fight to save Atul.

*Suddenly*

Baby Atul: Timmy, thank you~ *doze off to sleep

Baby lion: [I am Timmy] *hugs back Baby Atul and smile*

Atul's parents: *smile*

*smile*

Ahahahaha that was so cute!!

*You say it and we're back to the scene where the Assassin is about to kill Timmy and Ziqqy is numb*

Assassin: Die!! *then fell down* What happen?

Timmy: *A light aura of lightning envelops Timmy with fierce look in his eyes*

Ziqqy: ..Eh?? *confuse* [he was just fallen and suddenly stands up like nothing happen to him]

Assassin: Ahahaha so I guess you just transmute a rock to make me fall, nice one lion.

Timmy: I am Timmy!! *charge at the Assassin*

Assassin: *Try to block but blows away but still standing, position himself to get ready for another charge* Is that all you got?

Timmy: *Looks back at Ziqqy* Ziqqy, go find Atul!!

Ziqqy: I'm not leaving you, Timmy *starts to increase his chakra but then Timmy roars making Ziqqy lost his concentration*

Timmy: Ziqqy, I don't want our last chance to save Atul to fail, I need you, bro..

Ziqqy: *looks at Timmy and then looks back* Oh fine, but no promises [he calls me bro?] I'm gonna save her for you!! *Runs to find Atul*

Timmy: Now where were we? *stare back at the Assassin*

Timmy & Assassin: Argh!!!

Assassib: Nine Lotus Strike!! *Just like Kanda from *

Timmy: Chidori!! *Just like Sasuke from Naruto*

Closing theme song 'Amber Pacific-Falls Back Into My Life'

Afterchat:  
--------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was cool.

*You got that and have you been watching so much Anime lately*

Yup, I go crazy about it, and put it into our story

*Nice concept, just what the viewers want, well most of them*

Yeah and today we have Assassin-san, as you all wanna know Assassin is a girl not a boy, okay no misunderstanding, right lets go on with the show.

Assassin: Hye there..

*So Assassin-san what is actually your name?

Assassin: Well, my name is Syirah.

That's a nice name.

Assassin: Thank you *blush*

*Assassin-san, what will happen between the battle of you and Timmy*

Assassin: Well, I kill Timmy thats what it is written in the script.

*Door opens*

Atul: What!! Timmy will die?!

Uh, Atul-san, what are you doing here? [oh no she's gonna kill us] Boys get the memory delete-tor gun now.

*The boys who are in-charge of the memory delete-tor gun are tied up by Atul*

Atul: You people will pay!! *Starts to use her kamehameha*

RUN!!

*OH NO!!*

Assassin: Atul-san please, be reasonable..

Atul: Ka...me....ha....me... *stop and fall downs to her knees and cry desperately*

Assassin: ..eh? *confused*

*umm Creator-san, can you please change the script where Timmy dies*

I'm on my way, um where's my pen? where's my pen?

Atul: wah wah wah *crying* sniff..

*Oh dear, boys cut the camera now*

Assassin: umm well umm bye now *wave* [ehehe this is weird]

To be continued??


	8. Follow Your Dreams, Forget The Scene

Episode 8: Follow Your Dreams, Forget The Scene..

This are the last words of Timmy for Episode 7 before he passed away where he didn't get a chance to say and remember..

*At the estate*

Atul: How's the meat, you like it, don't cha? *smile*

Timmy: Roar.. [I love it] *hugs Atul* [...I will always remember this best day...]

*At the park*

Other people: Whoa a lion!! Run!! Women and Childran first!! *Park now empty*

Atul: Yeah! this is fun, just me and you, Timmy.. *runs around the park, laughing gracefully*

Timmy: [Just for you, Atul-san] *follows Atul run around the park*

Atul: Ehehehe..

*At the hospital*

Atul: *cough cough* ooohhh I'm not feeling good.

Timmy: *Went into Atul's room and lay beside Atul and purred*

Atul: At least I have you Timmy..

*At the beach*

Other people: Look at that girl, she's standing on water *Atul almost nearing the beach and she was actually standing on Timmy* OMG!! RUN!!! BEAST IN THE WATER!!

Atul: eheheh that was fun..

Timmy: [..eh what happen to all the people? ahaha]

*At the dinner table*

Atul: yummy!!

Timmy: [yummy!!]

Atul: Ziqqy-kun , we want more!! please *rings the bell*

Ziqqy: [when am I gonna eat]

Atul: ehehehe *laugh sweetly*

Timmy: Roar~ [Thanks to Atul and Ziqqy, I have my own family.. thanks mom]

*Back at the fight between Assassin and Timmy*

Timmy: Ugh!! *in the sky, falling after getting a powerful blast cut from Assassin, lots of scratch on his body, he was losing* tsk, I'm sorry Atul, I couldn't see your face again, this Assassin is one tough eagle... goodbye... Atul-san-n-n-n... *thud on the ground

Assassin: He is so strong, too bad *her clothes are partially torn apart* damn lion..

Closing theme song 'Simple Plan-What If'

To be continued..


	9. Arguments or Compliments

Episode 9: Arguments or Compliments

*Today, we have a debate about Perfect Butlers, it was suppose to be a story about butlers but from what we have read, it has nothing to do about butlers*

I rejected, Narrator-kun, how could you say that to me.

*Well umm I don't know but it seems someone or something is making us do arguments about it*

Oh really, you rather listen to that someone or something than me.

*Not entirely true, Creator-san*

Well, let me brief about Perfect Butler anyway.

...Perfect Butler is a comedy, romantic (coming soon part), parody and sarcastic story of a boy named Ziqqy, a butler-in-force will one day steal the title as Nagi's butler from Hayate but it seem we haven't reach that part yet. Episode One till Episode Eight are actually a part where we introduced our characters. We all know Atul, Ziqqy, Timmy, Zharif, Amber, Syirah the Assassin and Hayate the butler-in-debt. The plot is gonna be so long. I guess it's until Episode 35...

So that's explain everything, we will be seeing something about butlers in the coming episode, okay, patience is a virtue, is it, Narrator-kun?

*Don't complaint to me, Creator-san, but it's true , patience is a virtue*

Ehehehe

*Wait the minute, how do I know if what I'm saying is what you want me to say*

Uh?

*What if I just say is what you want me to say, you control us*

W-w-what?? Don't look me, it wasn't me.. it's.. it's..

*it's who?*

#I AM#

who are you??

*Whoa*

#I AM FREAKY ZIQQY, THE CREATOR, THE TRUE WRITER OF PERFECT BUTLERS#

whoa...

*mama-mia*

#TO VIEWERS OUT THERE, UMM, WAIT, LET ME FIX THIS MIC#

.....

*.....*

#Hello, hello, testing, testing, 1, 2, 3.., okay that's fine, to all viewers out there, let me explain a few regulations here#

The one who speaks in ## is me

The one who speaks in ** is Narrator

The one who speaks after : is the character itself

The one who speaks without any symbol is the Creator

The one who speaks in [] is what the character say in its thought

#Hope you guys have a fun reading Perfect Butler during this holiday#

*Oue only aim is to feel your days with laughters*

And we will doing that until school reopens.

#Will we able to continue during school days#

*Only with your supports and comments we will*

Are you sure?

#Creator-san, you have a letter from your number one fan#

*Creator-san opens the letter*

Dear Creator-san, This Has Always Been About Standing Up For What You Believe

#Cute#

Closing theme song 'Amber Pacific-Dear, This Has Always Been About Standing Up For What You Believe'


	10. A Different Approached

Episode 10: A Different Approached..

Deep somewhere is the jungle. There is a boy running and screaming. He was looking for someone. He can heard the battle sounds between Timmy and Assassin. He vowed to find Atul in place for Timmy. He carried a big responsibility even thou it was the gold on his back and then...

"Ouch!!" yelled Ziqqy at the tip of its lungs. It was fall like no one can ever imagine. True, true. "I better find Atul.."

It was matter of life and death. The questions that struck Ziqqy with fierce tip, can he do it? can he save her? can he save Timmy? did someone turn off the stove before they left? So many questions, so little comedy. So yet, we all wonder about how Ziqqy going to do it. His chakra is not enough, eagles are poking his head for food and his shirt was all dirty and sweat. Eeewww..

Then suddenly, he say a big mansion with beautiful gardens with the word stated, "Zharif's Mansion, Welcome To My Humble Home"

Ziqqy was confused. Why on earth will a kidnapper wants with one billion dollar even thou he was already rich? What is going on? Then he saw someone approaching him.

"Hello Ziqqy, we meet again" smiled the kidnapper.

To be continued..

Don't worry viewers, it's not must of a comedy here if that's what you guys one. Its only a different approached. Bye now *wave*


	11. Atul's Singing

Episode 11: Atul's Singing

*Somewhere in Zharif's Mansion*

Atul is so boring, her hands got handcuffed and even her feet..

*So to throw away some time, we will see how she is doing*

Atul: *Humming a melody, breath in deeply*

*Don't worry Atul-san, we will sing with you*

Atul: If my dream hurt your heart~ *tap her feet following the rhytm*

*Someday I will receive that feeling~*

While trembling in important ones, you run and slip turning~

Atul: It passed everyday life meaninglessly in the pain which you shoulder~ *tears about to shed*

*It is surpassed with while you chase continuing~*

The wind which comes to an end to the way~

Atul: You searched it should have touched your somewhere~ *high pitch, high pitch*

*We would like to protect, as for just you strong~*

Going away from the wheel track of desire~

Atul: You insert in the hand once upon a time entirely~ *desperately crying*

All: That you are my proof!!~ *jiwang jiwang jiwang to the max!!*

Zharif: Shut up! *laughing*

Closing theme song 'Mell-Proof'

To be continued..


	12. Yell Is Not For You But Hell Is For You!

Episode 12: Yell Is Not For You But Hell Is For You!

*Creator-san, how can we start the story, if Atul-san is kidnapped, Ziqqy is pinned down and Timmy is dead*

Then, we have no choice, boys focused on the kidnapper and the Assassin, while you boys are doing that, music.

Opening theme song 'Amber Pacific-Thoughts Before Me'

(Music~)

*At the scene between Assassin and Timmy*

Assassin: Pathetic lion *kick the Timmy* hmm dead, rest to hell..

Timmy: *not doing anything*

Assassin: *Walks away*

*Outside the Mansion*

Ziqqy: Zharif, what are you doing? Wh.. argh!! *shocked by a shock stick and fell on the ground*

Zharif: You wanna know why?

Ziqqy: Why...? *almost black out*

Zharif: There will be no comedy for you this time, Ziqqy.. We need 1 billion dollar just so we can buy furniture for the mansion.

Ziqqy: What!?!?!?! *as if a 1 tonne of steel falls onto Ziqqy* you kidnapped my mistress just so you can get 1 billion dollar to buy a furniture??!!

Zharif: Well I kinda spent 2 billion dollar for the mansion and the car and the lousy driver *that explain the part 'tyres screech, engine roar, wall smash'*

Ziqqy: And you dare to sent a Assassin to kill us?! *annoyed big time*

Zharif: Just for fun, dude.

*Damn you*

Zharif: Shut up, Narrator-kun

*Your damn Assassin kill Timmy, argh!!*

Ziqqy: ..uh? Narrator, that's my line..

*Oh fine, fine!!*

Ziqqy: Sorry, um well um, oh ya, Your damn Assassin kill Timmy, argh!!

Zharif: She won't kill him..

Ziqqy: Are you sure? Why is the Assassin so desperate to kill Timmy?

Zharif: Oh my, that could be my fault..

Ziqqy: ..eh?? *confused*

*Somewhere before the Assassin meet the duo*

Zharif: Oh no I spilled the 'Must Kill' chemical into Assassin's breakfast..

Assassin: Thanks Zharif, that was lovely breakfast, okay now I go have fun with Ziqqy and Timmy.

Zharif: ..ummm..

*Back at Zharif and Ziqqy*

Ziqqy: You what??!!

Zharif: Ahahaha, sorry, sorry, sorry *bow many times and then got a punch fromn Ziqqy on the head*

Ziqqy: Damn you.. *kick Zharif's stomach so hardly till vomit*

Amber: Stop!! Don't hurt oni-san (brother)!!

Ziqqy: Uh..?

Amber: *Hold tightly on Ziqqy's arm* Please.., I've brought Timmy here..

Ziqqy: Timmy is dead, you can't bring him alive, you're crazy!! *cry slowly*

*Smack*

Ziqqy: Ouch!! *rub his head* [wait, it couldn't be Atul-san] *looks up* T-T-T-Timmy???

Timmy: Yo..

*Somewhere at the same time with Assassin and Timmy*

Assassin: *cured* Ah I'm free of that poison, oh no, I kill Timmy, oh no oh no oh no.. *then something comes out from the bushed* Amber-san?

Amber: Uh, oh my.., what have you do?

Assassin: I can explain...*trembling*

Amber: It's okay, I will just give him one of my special magic.. *her hands start to glow and shouts a revival magic words onto Timmy*

Timmy: NOOOOOOO, DON'T KILL ME!! ..eh? *looks at his surrounding*

Amber: eheheheh.. welcome

Timmy: *push Amber so hardly*

Amber: Ouch~

Assassin: What are you doing?!

Timmy: I was just about to see my mom in heaven and this girl bring me back to life, unforgivable *annoyed*

*Back at the original scene*

Ziqqy: Oh so that's how the story goes, thanks Amber..

Amber: No problem.. *blush*

Timmy: Yup, even thou you bring me back to life, still I was able to see my mom's face again.. *flustered*

Amber: Ehehehe..

Zharif: I'm really sorry guys.. *look down in guilt*

*Atul went in to room where everyone sitting close near the fireplace*

Atul: Well, you could have ask us about the 1 billion dollar Brunei rather than kidnapping me and put Ziqqy and Timmy's lives at risk, you know I have plenty of billion dollars, the world just don't call me multimillionaires for nothing.. *steam*

Assassin(Syirah): Can I stop acting as Assassin?

*Sure Syirah*

Syirah: Thanks a lot *wink*

Zharif: Sorry I put the chemical onto your breakfast..

Syirah: It was fine, no harm done..

Timmy: [Harm did done, asshole] *make weird face at Syirah* [I was killed for heaven's sake]

Ziqqy: Ehehehe at least everybody's here, that makes my heart feel so content *smile*

Syirah & Amber: Wah~ *blush*

Atul: ehehe you sure?~

Ziqqy: What? *confused*

Atul: Nothing, baby, come to mama, *flustered*

Timmy: [Here's my cue] Roar *goes to Atul and hug here*

And so this is how it happen where the story of Ziqqy and Timmy's attempt to save their loyal mistress, Atul. Atul is willing to give with no payback, a million dollar worth of gold to Zharif to buy him a furniture.

*Amber and Syirah is going to be staying with the main characters at Atul's estate to see the bandar for their holiday, while Zharif will be fixing up the house*

Ziqqy, the butler-in-force is still in the hands of Atul and Timmy is still the lovely lion pet owns to Atul

*Hakuna Matata, no worries at all*

This could be the end of..

Ziqqy: Wait!! I just found out more scripts from the studio for the new episodes..

Atul: Uh, there's more?? *stressed*

Timmy: [Back to work] *annoyed*

Zharif: Ahahaha, right~ *trembling*

Syirah: Hope so I won't be Assassin again.. *sweat*

Amber: Eheheh, as long Ziqqy is still on the show~ *blush*

*Why do you have to ruin everyone's holiday, Ziqqykun*

Well, this could the beginning of the real story of Perfect Butlers~

Closing theme song, 'Simple Plan-I'm Just A kid'

Afterchat:  
--------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------  
*At the campfire*

Ziqqy: Yummy marshmallow, here you Amber-san.. *spoonfeeding Amber*

Syirah: hey, where's mine?

Zharif: I can spoonfeed you, Syirah.. *blushed*

Syirah: Okay~ hmm.. yummy..

Atul: Oh cool marshmallow, here you go Timmy~ *flustered*

Timmy: [Yummy...] Roar~ *Hugs Atul and blushed*

*Creator-san, here's your marshmallow...*

Yummy, thanks Narrator-kun...

And so we have a campfire break before episode 6

*Reyy gdd tishing ett*

Umm, Narrator-kun, you got marshmallow over your face..

*Ohh*

All the cast of Perfect Butlers have so much great time acting in the show. Thanks for the supports. Narrator-kun, give me more of those delicious marshmallow~

To be continued..


	13. The Note Of Ziqqy

Episode 13: The Note of Ziqqy

*Inside Atul's Gameroom*

Amber: I'm so bored what can I do in this huge house. *bored*

Well, it seems Amber is the only one here while the others went outside to buy something for dinner.

*Amber went into each and everyone's bedroom to throw away the time*

And she is in Ziqqy's room

Amber: Whoa!! *viewers as you may know Ziqqy's room is so clean, nice white wall with brown linings, bed is nicely made, well everything is clean okay, use your imagination*

Freaky Ziqqy is also a freaky cleaner, he hates dirty no matter what.

*Why is that, Creator-san?*

Narrator-kun, he hates to clean up afterwards.

Amber: My room is dirtier compare to his room. *you don't wanna see Amber's room, viewers, it's so dirty, clothes are everywhere, you just wanna get out of there* Shut up, my room is clean compare to his room anyway.

Liar.

Amber: I say shut up! *then she look around the room and notice a small note on Ziqqy's bed* What's this? *then she read it*

'I knew there's something odd about you  
I knew there's something weird about you  
I knew there's something freaky about you  
Maybe that's because I have fallen in love with you'

Amber: *fluster* he wrote this for.., could it be...m..? *Ziqqy enters his room*

Ziqqy: Amber-san, there you are.. come dinner is serve.. *he didn't even notice the note on Amber's hand*

Amber: Oh okay then.. *still flustered and immediately hide the note into her pocket* let's go ehehe..

*Down into the hallway they go*

Amber: Umm Ziqqy..? *well still fluster, her face is brightly red now*

Ziqqy: Yes, Amber-san?

Amber: Am I odd? *giler merah banar muka nya, i mean her face is so damn red*

*she wanted to confess but can she do it?*

Ziqqy: Umm [why is she being odd suddenly] maybe.. *confused*

Amber: oh maybe, well am I weird?? *still wants more*

Ziqqy: [why is she being weird all of a sudden] umm ohh well maybe.. *really confused*

Amber: then am I freaky to you??? *explosion of bright, bright red on her face and she's trying to conceal it by not looking at Ziqqy*

Narrator-kun, that's so dramatic.

*Well, I guess into the mood, ahaha*

Ahahaha right..

Ziqqy: [oh i give up] maybe, Amber-san *really, really, really confused*

Amber: okay then.. *just like the wonderful blush in an anime girls, smooth wonderful blush so cute..* I kinda l-l-l...

Syirah: Yeah!! Are you guys coming or I have to finish of Ziqqy's sweet and sour explosion fish and chicken with red sauce with a bit of his special grape sauce before you huys can ever have it!!

Amber: What?? Ziqqy's sweet what?! [the wonderful cuisine made by Ziqqy on his own, I MUST HAVE IT] *run a the speed of sound, and there's a sonicboom*

*Ziqqy, that was a very long recipe title..*

Ziqqy: Well, I didn't cook it alone, Timmy help me, but..

*but..*

Ziqqy: There won't be some for me, back to eating cereal then for dinner.. *sad~*

*At the dinner table*

Syirah: What?? No way!! Only I can have the paha (chicken drumstick or chicken leg)!!

Amber: Ziqqy cook me that for me!!

Syirah: It doesn't have your name of it. *annoy and eat the small piece of meat from the paha*

Amber: Why you?!!

*Then we saw Amber going into Super Saiyan and unleash her kamehameha and ended up everyone didn't get to have dinner and went to restaurant instead but..*

Ziqqy: AHAHAAHAHAHAH, the dinner table is all mine.. *LOL*

Some how Ziqqy enjoying it..

*He thought of something*

Ziqqy: Where did I put that note that Hinagiku gave me, it was for someone she say, well she did put something about odd, weird, freaky on it and why Amber-san keep asking me if she is odd, weird, freaky, is it.. is it.. they in love with each other.. but that's lesbian well things like that do exist oh well..

*Damn you Ziqqy, you butler-in-force, you are so clueless!! Amber is in lo--*

That's all for today!! Screw it narrator-kun don't spoil the plot lines.

Closing theme song 'Secondhand Serenade-Take Me With You'

To be continued..


	14. The Note Of Syirah

Episode 14: The Note of Syirah

*Syirah was sitting at her study room, while she is writing down a note*

'Boy Meets Girl  
She was his world  
He was her wonder  
They rock their world  
But then again  
Why did they broke up

Have you guys ever thought of that  
The feeling of losing someone so dearly  
When you hold on to someone so tightly  
that someone just slip away from you

So maybe it's best to hold on to that someone smoothly  
so smoothly that both of you blush and fluster  
and ask yourself  
is this someone meant for you

true love is not something you have to make  
is what the bond you both have  
miracle might play a part in it  
but you are the mastermind of love

well, lol, for me I rather find someone  
who never wants me to be by that someone side at all the time  
all that someone wants is that I love that someone at all the time  
Missing someone is the key part of loving someone'

Syirah: Rubbish.. *crumble the note and throw it into 'Syirah's pointless love notes for someone special'* how can I get his attention? [I love you..]

*I wonder who can that be...*

Closing theme song 'Boys Like Girls-Thunder'

To be continued..


	15. The Horror Is Just Around The Corner

Episode 15: The Horror Is Just Around The Corner

*Poor poor Ziqqy laying on the bed on Saturday morning, he has fallen ill and couldn't lift a pen to write the new episode of Perfect Butlers, so he tries to use his mobile*

Atul: Heya Ziqqykun, how ya feeling?

Ziqqy: *Still typing the story in his mobile*

Atul: ..eh, are you listen to me? *jump on top of Ziqqy*

Ziqqy: what? A-choo.. Do you wanna see something cool?

Atul: what thats? *confused*

Ziqqy: *smile then type in his mobile 'Atul went to the kitchen'*

Atul: uh what eh?? *her body starts to move* i can't control myself.

*Atul went to the kitchen*

Ziqqy: That's cool.. *laughing*

*Outside Ziqqy's bedroom door*

Timmy: *Putting his paw on his mouth* [I wouldn't mess with him, he could send me to animal centre, oh damn..] *scare*

Syirah: *Big eyes* Whose's next? Atul has fail to convince Ziqqy to take his medicine..

Amber: Wish me luck, and if I suddenly went to the kitchen, abort the mission, okay don't risk your life.. [gulp] *shakingly went into the room*

*Few minutes later..*

Amber: *walks outside then headed for the kitchen*

Syirah: oh.. okay Timmy, let's go we fail..

Timmy: Too bad..

*a whisper comes out from the room*

Ziqqy: I win~ so what song should i use for this episode.. *smile, and searching for songs inside his Zen Creative Portable Player* Okay this is good..

Closing song theme, 'Boys Like Girls-Broken Man'

To be continue.. A-choo~


	16. How Come Rozen Maiden Is Here?

Episode 16: How Come Rozen Maiden Is Here?

Ziqqy: ho ho ho, this is a very cool movie..

Atul: What movie?

Ziqqy: *Look at Atul in weird looking eyes* Ohhhh nothing..

Atul: It a woman's movie *looking at the DVD cover*

Ziqqy: Give me that!! *Snatch the DVD from Atul's hands*

Atul: *giggle* [kedapatan jua bah..] eh Ziqqy-kun what is that big box?

Ziqqy: Don't know, let's look at it.. *Attempts to open the box*

Atul: Careful now.. *trembling*

Ziqqy: *gulp* Here goes.. *opens the box* WHOAH!!

Atul: uh uh uh.. i-its a d-doll..

Ziqqy: It's a R-Rozen Maiden's d-doll.. *close the box*

Atul: ..eh?? Where are you going?

Ziqqy: Throw it away duh~ *smile*

Atul: wah..??? *as if a lot of things falls onto Atul* Ziqqy, think of it, our story will be a blast with the help of Rozen Maiden's doll especially Shinku, it will be a blast!!

Ziqqy: Well.., it will ruin the story, the plot, our intention, if we put another new character, there will be no end to this story..

*Ehem, that's new*

Closing Song Theme '+44-Make You Smile'

To Be Continued..


	17. The Perfect Case!

Episode 17: The Perfect Case!

A butler is the one who serve..  
A butler is the one wh..

Ziqqy: Shut up.. Narrator-kun is better than you and what's with the Hayate's opening act, this is not Hayate The Combat Butler we're in, you know that!!

Eh..eh.. aiyah!! how in the world are we going to do this??

Ziqqy: Then we just have to tell our readers what we're thinking and what we're doing.

Timmy: [Good idea, but I can't do that since ojousama is here] Roar~

Atul: Then I do it first, right now I'm hungry, and I feel hungry with my stomach grumbling.

Ziqqy: Right now I'm feeling sick all over this and I said to Atul-san, eh that's way too much..

Atul: What did you say?! Right now I'm screaming at Ziqqy-kun..

Ziqqy: Eh.. now I feel so timid on this girl..

Atul: Okay today's opening theme song is 'Mell-No Pain' you know.. it is a cool song, hahaha, right now I'm laughing..

Ziqqy: isn't that obvious?.. now, my eyes is big looking at Atul-san in weirdness..

Atul: you're the one with weirdness, pal!!

Ziqqy: Argh, can anyone start the opening music now?!, just use your imagination on what's going on!! I'm saying this to the readers..

music~

Timmy: [That's so sweet music] Roar~

All: We are now in the estate..

Atul: We better find Narrator-kun at all cost.. it's really tiring telling the readers on what we are doing and what we are feeling right now..

Ziqqy: Maybe the readers have to think for themselves, you guys can do it right? I'm smiling at the readers.

Timmy: [Well, they can do it..]

Atul: Okay, you know.. we should start now we the story..

Ziqqy: Oh yes, umm ehem.. What's that sound??

Atul: It's coming from that room.. I'm pointing at a door south of me.

Ziqqy: Let's check it out..

Timmy: [I'm right behind you] Roar~

All: We are now in the room where the sound comes from..

Atul: Look at that 101 inches LCD TV!! It's playing somethin..

Ziqqy: It's playing Hayate The Combat Butler!!

All: 11 minutes later..

Atul: Aahahahaaha, I can't stop laughing!!

Ziqqy: That is so hilarious, Nagi and Maria is in girly shopping mode, look at Hayate, he's wearing a girl dress!!

All: 13 Minutes later..

Ziqqy: Oh crap, the old guy is in love with the girly version of Hayate wahahahahaha!!!

All: 5 minutes later..

Atul: That is one best comedy ever.. ahahaha..

Ziqqy: But..

Atul: But what?

Ziqqy: Where's Timmy?

Atul: What what what?? Timmy's gone!! now I'm crying..

Ziqqy: Look at the TV, it's Timmy, he's inside there!!

Atul: My poor Timmy!!

*Help me*

Ziqqy: Look in the closet, it's Narrator-kun!!

Atul: Where? I'm looking inside a closet..

Ziqqy: Not the closet here!! The closet in the TV.

Atul: Then I just have to break this TV!!

Ziqqy: Wait!! are you nuts?! [I wonder where she got that hammer..]

Fidah: Aahahahahahaha!!!

Atul: Who's that laughing sound come from?? It's so eerie..

Fidah: Eh shut up, my laughing couldn't be that bad, missy!!

Atul: eeeehhhh, in the TV..

Ziqqy: Eew, it reminds me of Alma from that PC game called F.E.A.R that I just finished playing!! [she's looks familiar..]

Fidah: Damn you people!! I'm not some kind of a haunting looking girl from a stupid scary game, boy!!

Ziqqy: She just crossed the line.. now I'm angry!! I know you didn't finish the game because you're scared of it, chicken!!

Fidah: Urusai urusai urusai!!

Ziqqy: damn it, you screamed like Shana from the Shakugan No Shana, HOT RED SUMMER commercial in Animax channel 715 through Astro decoder..

Atul: wow, you know your stuff... I'm amazed..

Ziqqy: By the way, what's urusai?

Atul: Let me check the meaning in in my mobile phone..

All: 2 minutes later.

Atul: Urusai is a japaness word for shut up in English..

Fidah: Duh..

Ziqqy: don't you duh me!! that's it I'm gonna find you and use my power of the Roza Mystica against you!!

Atul: Isn't that from Rozen Maiden?

Ziqqy: Oh you should watch it, it's a story of living dolls that was created to fight ea...

Fidah: Oh shut up!! can you guys move it and find me now so that we can go on we the damn story!!

Ziqqy: Well, yeah.. let's go ojousama..

Atul: umm Ziqqy-kun..

Ziqqy: Yes what?

Atul: Carry me..

Ziqqy: ..eh? you're blushing shouldn't you tell that to the readers?

Atul: Urusai!! [I'm starting to like that word] just carry me, I am your mistress..

Ziqqy: Oh fine, while you're doing that, change the TV channel so it plays the closing theme song..

Atul: Sure.. here we go, the closing theme song is 'Annasophia Robb-Keep Your Mind Wide Open'

Afterchat:  
--------------------------

-----------------------------------  
#ahahaha, it's a new idea of mine, usually we have narrator, but now we don't#

Ziqqy: Well, that's cool, it really change the way the story is being told.

Atul: I kinda like it..

Fidah: yeah, it's true.. hehe..

Since, Fidah is new to the show, we should welcome her to our one big family of perfect butlers, isn't it?

Ziqqy: Welcome, Fidah-san..

Atul: shake my hand!! shake my hand!!

Ziqqy: eh.. don't go over yourself, woman..

Atul: Urusai!!

Fidah: And I thought I could keep that word for myself..

Well, we have to go now..

All: BYE!! SEE YOU SOON READERS!!

To be continued..


End file.
